Talk:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Skins
If someone wouldn't mind putting the Nitro Squad in the same format as the other racers + set the filenames up for the icons. I'll go through and manually upload all the icon skins Hyenadip (talk) 02:15, July 9, 2019 (UTC) How to make link to the skin page? For the skins that have their own pages (e.g. Biker Crash, Princess Coco, etc), I think we should make their names clickable links to those pages. I wanted to edit them assuming I can just put around the names, but the chart looks very complicated and I'm not too sure what's going on. Can anyone tell me how do I change them? WoomyMetal (talk) 22:38, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :If you look at each row, you càn notice a field "name=" which is where the skin's name is filled. The problem though is that adding a link on a name changes its color. Pauolo (talk) 22:55, August 3, 2019 (UTC) : : :Thanks for the reply. However the editing text was something like : instead of something like CTRNF_Skin_Table_Row|image=Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Crash_Bandicoot_Icon.png|name=Crash Bandicoot|unlock=None. so first I had no idea but I somehow managed to edit it. Btw I changed Star Crash, Biker Crash, and Mad Scientist Crash's name to links to their pages just for now. I know about changing the text's color but in my opinion the background color of the image would tell if it's a default/exotic/legendary skin, and I think it's more convenient to have a direct link to the page. However if people don't like this I will undo the change. WoomyMetal (talk) 20:17, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Official Name for N. Trance's Back N. Time Grand Prix Skin For N. Trance's Legendary Skin for the Back N. Time Grand Prix, it is listed as Puppet N. Trance (supposedly to going "back in time" to when'' Pinocchio'' was first released in 1940), but on the Nintendo Switch version of Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, the skin is list as Wooden Doll N. Trance. I don't know if Puppet N. Trance is the correct name or if Wooden Doll N. Trance is the correct name, but I found a video from YouTube user XCageGame that goes through the podium animations for the new characters and skins. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByGD7UNxGhA&t=54s PortalMasterLight (talk) 12:16, August 4, 2019 (UTC) i made a mistake i'm so sorry i tried to fix a typo where gnasty gnorc was spelt as "gnast gnorc". I swear i just added a "y" and the entire table broke. i have no idea how to fix it. i'm really sorry. please help Iscopeeee (talk) 14:51, September 13, 2019 (UTC)Iscopeeee :I think I fixed it. TheomanZero (talk) 15:14, September 13, 2019 (UTC) :Can you add evil Coco onto the skins page pleez Shrekyardigans (talk) 22:47, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Spyro characters sections messed up Spyro, Hunter and Gnasty Gnorc sections need fixing :Fixed. You should sued the preview button before publishing an edit to prevent incidents like this from happening. Pauolo (talk) 22:01, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Locking the articles If people can't edit this properly or if they just do whatever they want, why not lock it so only professionals can take better care? Yellowlightning1996 03:35, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Like I mentioned before. Yellowlightning1996 17:51, December 11, 2019 (UTC) N. Vader Sounds like something to add to the trivia, if you know what I mean. Yellowlightning1996 16:09, November 24, 2019 (UTC)